Bloody Sword
by JunaALF
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang remaja 'hikkimori' atau yg sering disebut dengan NEET, suatu hari ia tersedot ke sebuah dunia fantasy, dunia yg tidak ia kenal, dunia dimana kekuatan itu ada, dan petualangannyapun di mulai dari sekarang. SETING DUNIA BUKAN DIDUNIA DxD MELAINKAN DUNIA FANTASY Over Power Naruto Godlike Naruto Smart Naruto ETC Tapi Naruto tidak langsung kuat melainkan bertahap


**Bloody Sword**

 **Author : Junaris ALF**

 **Fandom : Naruto, DxD, And Other Untuk Beberapa Adegan**

 **Disclaimer : Setiap Karakter Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Rated : M** **for lime and gore**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Dibumbui Romance**

 **Pair : Naruto X ? ( Dibumbui dengan** **sedikit percikan '** _ **harem'**_ **)**

 _ **Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang remaja**_ **'** _ **hikkimori'**_ **atau yg sering disebut dengan NEET, suatu hari ia tersedot ke sebuah dunia** _ **fantasy,**_ **dunia yg tidak ia kenal,** **dunia dimana kekuatan itu ada, dan petualangannyapun di mulai dari sekarang.**

 **A/N : untuk chapter pertama ini terdapat dua bagian, yaitu prolog dan chapter satu. Bagian prolog scan dimana Naruto di dunia aslinya hingga sampai ke dunia fantasy, sedangkan chapter satu dimulai dari dunia fantasy tersebut. Sebagai tambahan kekuat** **a** **n Naruto disini tidak langsung kuat melainkan meningkat, walaupun begitu tet** **a** **p author buat Naruto sedikit lebih kuat dari teman-temannya. Alasan author buat Naruto tidak langsung kuat adalah karena itu Naruto ada di dunia di** **mana kekuatan itu ada, jadi dia butuh beradaptasi dai dari dunia NORMALnya ke dunia y** **ang** **gak masuk akan ini.** **Di chapter satu ini adegan Actionnya belum terlalu Nampak karena memang belum waktunya.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Prolog

 _Click! Click! Click!_

Seorang remaja yang sedang duduk di kursi dan didepannya terdapat enam monitor yang disusun 2x3 sehingga membentuk persegi panjang. Pria berambut kuning yang panjang dan lemas sehingga rambutnya bebas kemana-mana ( baca:acak-acakan ) pria itu tidak lain adalah Naruto yang sedang menatap monitor dengan penuh konsentrasi, dan tidak lupa pula tangan Naruto yg terus memainkan _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ yg ada di depannya itu dengan tangannya. Nampak dari mata Naruto pantulan dari cahaya monitor yang terus ia tatap sejak 20 jam yang lalu, Naruto begitu serius menatap layar yang ada didepannya, menghiraukan suara bising yg berasal dari dunia luar ( baca: keramaian ), kenapa ada suara bising?itu karena sekarang jam 8.30 pagi jam dimana Manusia mulai aktif. S

seorang yang berangkat berkerja, remaja yang berangkat kesekolah, kicauan burung, suara kendaraan, suara manusia, itulah yang menyababkan suara bising tersebut. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa pukul 8.30 pagi ini Naruto ada di ruangannya tersebut, memainkan sebuah game Online yang sedang populer itu. Ruangan Naruto tersebut berukuran 10 meter kali 15 meter, dengan rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi, berjejer, dan menjulang tinggi, entah buku tentang bahasan apa saja yang ada di ruangan ( baca : kamar ) Naruto. Ruangan Naruto selalu kekurangan cahaya, hanya cahaya dari monitor dan fentilasi lah yang menerangi ruangan itu, hingga kesan reman-remang tepat untuk ruangan ini. Diujung sebrang dari pintu kamar Naruto terdapat sebuah meja dengan Hardware komputer dengan kelas _spesifikasi_ High-End.

Tentang topik yang sebelumnya mengapa Naruto asik bermain game sedangkan manusia lainnya sudah memulai kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar, orang tua, atau tokoh masyarakat. Hal ini karena Naruto adalah seorang NEET manusia yang hanya mengurung diri di depan komputer dan tidak terhubung ke dunia luar, namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruto tetap terhubung dengan dunia luar yaitu ia tetap bersekolah, walaupun Naruto hanya berangkat saat ia ingin saja atau hanya untuk mencapai jumlah jadwal kehadiran agar ia tetap naik kelas. Berbicara tentang mencapai target untuk jumlah kehadiran, jumlah kehadiran Naruto yaitu NOL, jadi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya selama ia kelas dua SMA ia harus terus hadir kalau ia ingin naik kelas, tentu saja hal ini di lupakan Naruto karena terlalu asik dengan komputernya.

.

.

.

"Arrrggh, aku lupa kalong sekarang aku harus masuk sekolah" Naruto berucap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya itu dan tak lupa Naruto juga menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar ke sebuah sandaran kursi, pandangan Naruto terarah keatas melihat langit-langit ruanganya itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ini adalah hal yang kubenci" Ucap Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah jam yang ada di depannya itu "Ukkh, sudah jam segini, aku pasti sudah telat" perkataan itu muncul dari mulut Naruto setelah melihat jam yg menunjukan pukul 8.40.

Dengan malas Naruto berdiri, untuk berdiri saja tubuh Naruto sudah gemetaran karena sudah lama duduk di kursinya barusan. "Ukhh, kaki ku mati rasa" Lenguh Naruto sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yg mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Naruto sekarang berada di depan sebuah cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandinya tersebut, menatap wajahnya wajah yang cukup tampan yg dihiasi, mata biru laut yg menenangkan itu, serta tidak ketinggalan kantung tidur bewarna hitam yang ada dikelopak mata bawah Naruto yang disebabkan oleh 20 jam Non-stop didepan komputer. Naruto memasukan sikat gigi kemulutnya dan menyikatnya hingga bersih tanpa ada rongga-rongga gigi yang ketinggalan, tak lupa pula Narutojuga membasuh mukanya agar kesan lesu dan mengantuk itu hilang digantikan oleh kesegaran dan _fressh_.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Naruto melakukan persiapan sekarang ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu sambil mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya. Naruto tidak perlu pamitan karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri atau yang tepat kalau disebut _yatim piatu_ , orang tua Naruto meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia berumue 12 tahun karena tragedi kecelakaan pesawat terbang saat perjalanan wisata ke Indonesia. Hal inilah yang menjadikan Naruto seorang NEET, lalu kenapa Naruto tetap bersekolah itu semua karena pesan ibuny yaitu ' _tetaplah bersekolah, Naruto' sedangkan pesan dari ayahnya adalah 'jadilah anak_ _yang pintar'_ itulah sebabnya Naruto hanaya berangkat kesekolah disaat seperti ini, karena ia sudah cukup pintar terbukti bahwa Naruto selalu menyabet juara satu di sekolahnya.

Jika Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri bagaimana dengan biaya hidup dan uang sekolah Naruto? Biaya itu berasal dari Naruto alias Naruto sendirilah yang membiayai kehidupannya. Darimana itu berasal? Semua itu berasal ari game _online_ yang Narutomainkan, Naruto merupakan Pro dalam dunia per game-an, terbukti dari semua game yang ia mainkan Naruto selalu menjadi Top Player. Dari situlah uang itu berasal tidak jarang game itu mengadakan event yg berhadiah uang asli yg cukup besar nilainya. Selain dari game Naruto juga mendapat uang dari profesinya yaitu mencari beberapa bug, memberantas _cheater,_ dan sebagainya. Tidak jarang _devaloper_ game menyewa jasanya, intinya semua uang itu berasal dari _Internet_ hanya perlu duduk didepan komputer uang itu terus mengalir ke dompet Naruto. Tidak semata karena uang saja Naruto juga melakukannya karena _hobi dan bakat._

langkah kaki Naruto menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang terkenal dengan keramainnya, namun tidak dengan Naruto pria itu lebih senang melewati gang-gang dari pada harus lewat di jalan yg penuh dengan manusia itu. Langkah demi langkah yang membimbing Naruto sehingga Naruto sekarang berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya tersebut. Dengan muka yang tak bersalah pria itu dengan santai berjalan memasuki area sekolah yang sudah sepi karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran didalam kelas. Naruto berjalan melewati koridor-koridor menaiki tangga dan ia sampai didepan kelas 2-A.

 _sreeek!_

Suara pintu yang bergeser mengalihkan pandangan seisikelas 2-A mata mereka tertuju pada sosok berambut kuning itu. Tampa babibu Naruto dengan santai masuk kekelas dengan muka tak bersalah menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada di ujung belakang sebelah kiri ruangan itu. Tempat duduk Naruto menurutnya adalah tempat yang paling idealis, berada tepat disebalah jendela yang yang jika melihat keluar dapat melihat lapangan sekolah yang luas, melihat para siswa-siswi yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelummemulai pelajaran olah raga.

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu terlambat?" Tanya guru dengan rambut silver yang melawan gravitasi tersebut a.k.a Hatake Kakashi.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari melihat siswi yang sedang berolahraga ke senseinya tersebut.

"Ahh.. Aku tadi ( Alasan kakashi saat terlambat) " Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan alas an yang biasanya Kakashi-sensei gunakan saat terlambat, sontak seluluruh kelas langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan balasan Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

Suara bel yang menyatakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai, membuat seluruh siswa ataupun siswi berhambur keluar untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Naruto, hanya saja Naruto berjalan dengan santai, seakan dia menikmati _'dunia'_ yang sedang ia tempati, padaha didalam hatinya ia mengutuk dalam-dalam dunia ini.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya, yang juga bisa disebut sebagai kamar ataupun perpustakaan. Memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa yaitu duduk didepan kekasihnya (baca : komputer) hanya saja yang sedikit special adalah Naruto membawa sebuah _Disc_ game yang ia beli saat pejalanan pulang dari sekolah.

" _Sword Art Online "_ gumam Naruto membaca _cover_ dari game tersebut.

Sword Art Online atau SAO adalah game popular sejak tiga bulan yang lalu hingga sekarang, alasan game ini menjadi popular adalah tidak ada item _premium_ yang dapat dibeli, tidak ada system _cash_ melainkan murni dari _skill_ player dan ketekunan player bermain. Naruto baru sempat membeli game ini sekarang. Dengan cepat Naruto _menginstal_ game tersebut dan setelah proses _instalasi_ selesai Naruto.

Melakukan _register,_ pembuatan _nick, pemilihan_ character, semua itu dilakukan NAruto dengan cepat. Sebelum memulai game ini Naruto mengambil sebuah buku yang sudah menjadi satu paket dengan Disc game SAO, tidak lain dan tidakbukan ituadalah buku panduan mendasar hingga sampai kehal yang paling rumit. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Nauto dalam bermain sebuat game, yaitu ia membaca panduan terlebih dahulu sampai selesai.

Naruto meletakan bukunya dan mulai bermain game tersebut, terdapat sebuah event di game yang berhadiah cukup menggiurkan membuat yang melihatnya meneteskan liurnya, hadiah itu antara lain _'makan sepuasnya gudeg jawa :v'_ pemenang dari event tersebut adalah dengan menjadi Top Player dalam kurun waktu yang ditentukan.

Naruto yang tertarik dengan hadiah tersebut, karena jarang-jarang Naruto ke Indonesia berinisiatif untuk ikut serta. Tidak ada syarat dalam event tersebut yang jelas adalah menjadi Top Player dalam kurun waktu tertentu dan batas waktu event ini adalah 'BESOK'

Dengan waktu yang tersisa Naruto mulai bermian game tersebut dengan niatan memenangkan hadiah makan gudeg sepuasnya. Tangan Naruto begitu lihai, jari jemari nya dengan cepat memainkan _keyboard dan mouse_ , ke fokusan yang tinggi membuat Naruto hanya melihat dan mendengar apa yang ada di game tersebut.

 **SKIP**

Kini character Naruto sudah menjadi Top Player di gamae SAO dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam 'WOW' adalah satu kata yang tepat diucapkan, bagaimana tidak Naruto bahkan mengalahkan player yang sudah bermain selama tiga bulan hanya dengan waktu kurang dari sehari. Tanpa diragukan lagi Naruto memenangkan event tersebut, tentu saja disambut dengan kelegaan dan kegembiraan yang tidak terlalu nampak dari wajahnya tersebut.

"Akkhh" desah Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi tersebut, lagi-lagi pandangan Naruto terarah ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut, entah apa maksudnya yang jelas Naruto senang melakukan ini saat kelelahan.

Belum lagi rasa lelah itu hilang, kini Naruto dapat melihat layar mpnitornya yang berkedip-kedip, Naruto kira itu hanya konsleting biasa akan tetapi dugaan itu dibantah dengan cepat, karena ruangan Naruto tiba-tiba gelap total dan hanya menyisakan layar monitor yang berkedip itu sebagai sumber cahaya. Perasaan Naruto menjadi aneh, tubuhnya berkeringat, badannya terasa berat, ini adalah perasaan yang tidak pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan ini seperti ditarik medan _gravitasi_ berkali-kali lipat, tubuhnya terasa dicengkram dengan kuat.

Muncul sebuah celah yang memancarkan cahaya putih tepat didepan Naruto. Monitornya tadi entah hilang kemana. Karena sedotan yang berasal dari celah atau lubang tersebut bagaikan _vacuum cleaner_ menyedot Naruto hingga Naruto dan beberapa barangnya tersedot masuk kedalam lubang tersebut.

"AAAA, APA INI" Teriak Naruto karena kaget, dan dia sekarang berada di ketinggian seribu kaki dari permukaan tanah ( tau ah seribu kaki tu seberapa ) tentu saja hokum fisika yaitu gravitasi membuat Naruto jatuh kebawah dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"AAAA, AKU AKAN MATI, TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK, OH TUHAN AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP AKU MASIH PERJAKA AKU MASIH JOMBLO YA TUHAN, BAHKAN AKU BELUM MERASAKAN YANG NAMANYA CINTA" (cukk.. Author kesinggung :v ) Teriak Naruto mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Naruto yang terkenal pendiam, berwajah dingin bagaikan _sedingin hatimu_ ternayata memiliki sifat asli yang berbeda hanya karena berada di ketinggian 1000 kaki ( hanya ). Bumi nampaknya begitu ingin sekali cepat mencium Naruto terbukti dari kecepatan jatuhnya yang bertambah cepat setiap detiknya dan…

"AAAAAAA" _Byuuurrrrr!_

 **Prolog End**

 **Chapter Satu Start**

"AAAAAAA" _Byuuurrrrr!_

naruto terjatuh ke sebuah genangan air atau lebih tepatnya sebuah air terjun yang tidak begitu tinggi. Naruto jatuh tepat di muara air terjun tersebut, seluruh badannya basah kuyup beserta baju-bajunya. Tentu saja ini membuat Naruto heran bagaimana makhluk sepertinya masih bisa hidup setelah jatuh dari ketinggian beribu-ribu kaki.

Disisi lain ada seorang wanita yang sedang terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto ( baca: jatuh ), keterkejutan wanita itu digantikan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan keinginan untuk membunuh. Naruto yang merasa sedang ditatap oleh wanita itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah wanita tersebut seketika wajah Naruto memerah dan Naruto memuncratkan sebuah cairan kental bewarna merah dari hidungnya tersebut. Kenapa demikian? Hal ini terjadi karena wanita yang sedang ada dihadapnya sedang tidak menggunakan sehelai kain pun untuk menutup tubuhnya, sehingga Naruto dapat melihat seluruh bagian dari tubuh wanita tersebut mulai dari yang terdetail sekalipun. Sesosok gadis dengan surai kuning sepinggang, kulit putih dan halus tampa cacat, terlihat jelas dadanya yang berukuran ideal ( diatas standar dibawah besar ) yang mengacung memperlihatkan putting nya yang bewarna merah muda itu, perut yang rata tampa kelebihan sedikitpun lemak. Tubuhnya yang basah, serta tetesan air yang mengalir kebelahan dadanya itu membuat kepala Naruto semakin panas.

Ternyata gadis itu sedang mandi dan dikejutkan oleh kedatangan bocah pirang itu, namun gadis itu salah sangka kepada Naruto, ia mengira bahwa Naruto sedang mengintipnya mandi.

"DASAR PRIA CABUL" Teriak gadis itu sambil menutupi bagian terlarang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"T-Tu-tungu, aku bisa jelaskan" Ucap Naruto setelah selesai dari keterkejutannya.

"Rasakan ini" Ucap gadis itu menghiraukan perkataan Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya sehingga meng ekpos dadanya tersebut.

Seketika muncul dua ekor naga air dari belakang tubuh gadis tersebut, dengan perintah gadis itu kedua naga tersebut menghujam kearah Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAA…." Teriak Naruto saat kedua naga air itu tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto hingga ia terpental sepuluh meter dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Rasa sakit yang teramat sakit dirasakan oleh Naruto, benturan di punggungnya membuat pria bersurai kuning itu tak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan gadis tersebut segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Baru beberapa langkah dari Naruto ada perasaan aneh yang berkecambuk dihatinya, hatinya menuntunnya untuk membawa Naruto bersama sedangkan pikirannya berkata lain. Perdebatan sengit terjadi antara hati dan pikiran gadis ber paras ayu tersebut. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara cepat guna menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terus menggangunya, ia sudah memutuskan, gadis itu melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti sebelumnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia langsung memutar balik badannya dan berlari kearah Naruto guna untuk menolongnya.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu A.K.A _**Milla Maxwell**_ berkeinginan menolong Naruto, yang jelas dia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, karena dia yang telah melukainya.

 **A/N : Langsung kasih tau namanya aja, gak enak kalo pakek gadis itu atau ia terus.**

'Mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja, mana ada orang yang jatuh dari langit seperti itu' Pikir Milla, menghilangkan pemikiran Negatifnya tentang Naruto, dan mengharapkan sebuah penjelasanyang dapat memuaskannya 'Awas saja jika ia benar-benar mengintipku akan ku penggal kepalannya saat itu juga' Ancam Milla dalam hati.

Milla lalu meraih kaki Naruto dan membawanya dengan cara yang tidak berperikemanusian dan tidak elit, yaitu dengan menyeretnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang mentari sudah tenggelam, siang berganti malam, kicauan burung kini sudah digantikan oleh nyanyian-nyanyian artis malam. Tampak seorang pria berambut kuning alias Naruto yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur ( _amben_ kalo bahasa jawa ) tertidur dengan pulas dengan bekas luka dipipinya. Sedangkan disamping Naruto duduk seorang gadis bertubuh sexy yang hanya menggunakan kain untuk menutup bagian atas dan bawahnya ( bukan daleman bro ) ia sedang memegang sebuah kain basah untuk membersihkan luka di pipi Naruto.

Milla membersihkan luka yang ada di pipi kanan Naruto dengan hati-hati, pandanganya kini terfokus pada wajah Naruto, surai kuningnya yang sama dengannya, serta seluk beluk struktur muka Naruto seakan membuat Milla terhipnotis padahal belum ada sehari sejal ia mengenalnnya.

"Perasaan apa ini" Milla berucap lirih sambil memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu panjang Milla langsung bergegas keluar ruangan setelah membereskan perlengkapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Mentari sudah memulai debutnya, serta para unggas kecil sekarang saatnya menggantikan sang artis malam. Sedangkan pria yang sedang terbaring dengan bagian atas yang terbuka itu sudah mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kayu bernuanansa tradisional.

"Ukhh.. " Erang Naruto yang berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya, dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya ia berhasil duduk di atas kasur tersebut. Tubuh bagian atas yang polos berbalut perban menandakan bahwa kejadian tadi malam bukannya sebuah mimpi.

"Dimana aku" Naruto bertanya-tanya pasalnya terakhir kali sebelum ia keilangan kesadarannya ia berada di tepi air terjun.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tidak tahu sedang dimana, Naruto dengan susah payah bangkit untuk menegakkan badannya, Naruto melangkah kearah sebuah jendela yang dekat dengan kasurnya tersebut.

Saat Naruto membuka jendela kayu tersebut sinar-sinar Matahari menyelinap masuk keruangan yang sedang ditempati Naruto, Naruto memandang keluar dan itu membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna karenaapayang pernah dia lihat adalahhal yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

Deretan pegunungan menantang langit serta rumah-rumah bergaya dunia fantasy tradisional yang berjarak cukup jauh antara rumah ke rumah terpampang nyata dihadapannya. 'Ini bukanlah mimpi, rasa sakit ini begitu nyata' batin Naruto yang mulai bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

 _Kreeek!_ " oh kamu sudah bangun "

Kata-kata yang muncul dari mulut seorang gadis itu mengejutkan Naruto, sontak Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara tersebut memperlihatkan kepada wanita itu mata yang lebih biru dari lautan, mata yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terhipnotis, itu juga berlaku dengan Milla gadis yang mengejutkan Naruto dengan kata-katanya barusan.

Beberapa detik Milla terhipnotis oleh mata Naruto sebelum dia tersadar karena kata "Ooy" yang keluar dari mulu Naruto.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ku? Ngomong-ngomnong dim- " Tanya Naruto dengan penuh keheranan sebelum kata-katanya terhenti Karena teringat sesuatu. "K-Ka-Kau gadis yang tadi malam" Naruto berucap dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjukan jari telunjuk kanan tangannya. Sontak kata-kata itu mengingatkan juga Milla kejadian semalalam sehingga membuat mukanya merah padam dan ditemani asap yang berkemebul dikepalanya. Karena hal itu Milla melemparkan sendok sup yang sudah dia pegang dari tadi kearah Naruto dan tepat mengenai jidat Naruto yang membuat dia jatuh pingsan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto sedang berada didepan meja makan sedangkan Milla berangsur-angsur mengambil beberapa menumakanan dan meletakanya di hadapan Naruto.

"Ano,, Ada apa ini" Ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Makan saja dulu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Balas Milla tampa menolehkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

Semua makanan sudah terhidang dimeja maka dan Mila kini sudah duduk saling bersebrangan dengan Naruto, yang memisahkan mereka adalah sebuah meja makan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Ucap Naruto membuka topic pembicaraan.

"sebelum itu perkenalkan aku Milla Maxwell" Balas Milla sambil memperkenalkan diri "Lalu siapa namamu?" Lanjut Milla menanyakan nama pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto" Jawab Naruto tampa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Namikaze-san"

"Aku juga Maxwell-san"

Setelah sesi perkenalan diri yang singkat itu,Naruto mulai mengambil makanan yang ada dihadapannya setelah Milla yang terlebih dahulu mengambil makanan. Tampa ragu Naruto memasukan sesuap sup itu masuk kemulutnya,lalu mengunyanya.

Setelah beberapa kunyahan wajah Naruto memucat, pipinya menggembung dan memuntahkannya.

"Apakah ini makanan kuda?" Naruto menyatakan kekesalannya "Rasanya Hambar" sambung Naruto, dia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya akan membawa petaka seperi pepatah _'mulutmu harimaumu'_

Karena perkataan Naruto Mila sekarang berada pada mode _Habanero_ , surai kuningnya terangkat melambai-lambai melawan gaya gravitasi, aura kehitaman dengan hawa yang tidak sedap muncul dibelakang Milla, tatapan yang tajam _'setajam silet_ ' itu menusuk sehingga membuat nyali Naruto ciut.

" **Habiskan atau kau akan kupenggal** " Ucap Milla dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya sambil memegang sebuah pisau dging di tangan kanannya.

"B-Ba-Baik" Naruto mengikuti perintah Milla walaupun itu akan membuatnya menderita 'ini lebih baik daripada kepalaku terpisah dari tubuh ini' batin Naruto dengan penuh ketakutan. Dengan penuh penderitaan Naruto menelan makanan yang tidak pantas dimakan bahkan oleh seekor kuda ( Tsadest )

 **.**

 **.**

"Namikaze-san, apa yang kamu lakukan semalam? Apakah kamu mengintipku?" Tanya Milla atau yang bisa disebut introgasi daripada ditanya.

"E-Eh tentu saja tidak" Balas Naruto dengan terbata-bata karena melihat posisinya sekran yang sedang di introgasi.

"Lalu apa alasanmu ada di situ, jatuh dari langit kalau bukan karena mengintipku? Kaumenggunakan sihir terbang untuk mengintip ku dari atas tampa sepengetahuanku" Sangkal Milla yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tuduhan.

"Sihir terbang? Apa itu?" Naruto bertanya mengabaikan segala tuduhan yang menuju kepadanya.

"Sebuah sihir yang dapat membuat penggunanya terbang" jelas Milla kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan kebingungan. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya tentang sihir di dunia nyata, selama ini yang dia tahu sihir hanya ada dibeberapa game, film, atau anime. Otak cerdas Naruto Nampaknya baru bekerja, entah kenapadia menjadi bohoh saat terjatuh semalam. Sekarang dia sadar bahwa sedang berada di dunia lain, bukan tempat dimana manusia normal berada tapi manusia dengan kekuatan, baik itu sihir atau apapaun. Tidak mungkin dia secara terang-terangan bilang bahwa dia berasal dari dunia lain, tentu saja orang tidak akan mempercayainya dan parahnya lagi mungkin itu akan membawanya kejurang penuh permaslahan.

" Ano- Aku tidak ingat apa-apa selain saat aku jatuh hingga sekarang, tapi yang jelas itu hanya ketidak sengajaan saja" Ucap Naruto kepada Milla, menutupi sebuah kebenaran bahwa ia berasal dari dunia lain.

"Akhh.. Yasudah lah" Balas Milla pasrah dengan apa yang Naruto katakana walaupun memang sulit untuk di percayai, tapi entah kenapa Milla dengan mudah melepaskannya atas apa yang telah dia lakukan, diatelah melihat tubuhnya secara utuh yang tidak pernah ada yang melihat selain orang tuanya. Bahkan orang yang hanya menyeggolnya saja dia tidak dengan mudah melepaskannya seperti ini, namun hal ini tidak berlaku dengan Naruto, walaupun dia telah melihat kehormatannya sebagai seorang wanita, 'aku tidak akan bisa menikah lagi' kurang lebih begitulah isi pemikiran Milla.

Kini Naruto yang sepertinya sudah dimaafkan oleh Milla merasa lega, dia tidak menyangka dapat dilepaskan dengan mudah. Sementara waktu, Naruto numpang dirumah Milla yang cukup luas ini untuk beberapa bulan guna beraadaptasi atau mencari cara kembali ke dunia asalnya.

 **A/N : Sihir terbang sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melakukan dan itupun jarang Nampak. Jadi itu hanya ketakutan dari Milla membuat Milla menuduh NAruto menggunakan sihir terbang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Tiga Bulan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak Naruto terdampar ke dunia ini, nampaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan dunia yang dia tempati sekarang, kehidupan Naruto berjalan Normal dia memulai harinya dengan membersihkan diri, bersiap untuk kerja, membantu Milla dalam beberapa hal, dan sebagainya. Pekerjaan yang Naruto lakukan di dunia ini cenderung tidak tetap dia hanya menerima permintaan dari warga-warga sekitar dan dibayar dengan seiklasnya, terkadang juga Naruto mendapat perkerjaan tetap selama beberapa minggu. Ada perasaan aneh yang berkecambuk dihati Naruto, perasaan saat dia menjalani kehidupan Normal, mungkin itu perasaan semacam _bahagia_ atau _kebebasan_ hal ini terjadi karena notabenenya Naruto adalah seorang _hikkimori_ atau yang sering disebut NEET.

' mungkin aku akan betah tinggal disini' Pikir Naruto yang memang Naruto tidak memiliki hal yang special ataupun hal yang penting di dunia yang dulu dia tempati.

Selama tiga bulan ini banyak hal yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Milla, seperti saat Naruto mengajari Milla memasak, saat dimana lagi-lagi Naruto melihat tubuh telanjang Milla di kamar mandi, saat dimana mereka diserang oleh sekawanan _goblin_ di pinggir hutan saat mencari buah apel sebab itu Naruto menderita luka ditangannya karena melindungi Milla dari serangan _goblin_ , saat berbelanja bersama di pasar, dan banyak kejadian lainnya yang terjadi. Kejadian-kejadian seperti itu membuat Naruto dan Milla menjadi semakin akrab.

Sebagai tambahan didunia ini memakai sistem _guild_ yaitu sebuah organisasi dimana terdapat minimal lima anggota dan terdapat ketua guild dan memiliki bangunan guild sendiri. Guild akan menerima beberapa permintaan dengan imbalan yang sesuai dengan tingkat kesulitan permintaan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang berada disebuah perpustakaan kota yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Berbagai jenis buku ada disana, _Eksklopedia, sejarah, sastra, seni bela diri,_ dan masih banyak lainnya. Naruto duduk dibagian paling ujung perpustakaan tersebut dengan buku yang tertumpuk tinggi disamping kanan dan kirinya, sekarang dia sedang memegang buku buku bersampul merah dengan tulisan _Receptainer,_

"Ne.. Naruto-kun kenapa kamu selalu membaca buku disini?" Milla Maxwel yang sedari tadi duduk disebrang meja dari Naruto. Pasalnya Naruto sejak tiga bulan yang lalu setiap hari datang kesini tentu saja hal ini membuat Milla heran mana ada orang yang setiap hari datang ke perpustakaan dan membaca ratusan buku. Naruto memiliki kemampuan membaca yang cepat hal ini karena matanya yang jeli dan otaknya yang berfikir cepat sehingga mereka dapat ber koordinasi memberikan kemampuan membaca cepat kepada Naruto, tak hanya cepat tapi sangat cepat. Di tambah lagi Naruto memiliki konsentrasi yang tinggi, sekali dia berkonsentrasi tidak akan da yang bisa menggangunya, semua panca indra seakan dinonatktifkan kecuali mata, tentu saja pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Milla tidak didengar oleh Naruto.

"Yoshh.. sudah diputuskan aku akan menjadi seorang _receptainer_ " Ucap Naruto sambil menutup buku yang ada ditangannya. _Receptainer_ adalah julukan bagi seseorang yang sudah pandai dalam bidang pengobatan, membuat obat, _fuinjutsu_ , dan sebagainya. "Tentu saja aku akan berlatih menjadi kuat" sambungnya.

"E-Eh.. H-Hai.." Milla merasa kaget oleh suara Naruto walaupun tidak terlalu keras namun itu berhasil membangunkan Milla dari tidurnya, karena otaknya belum ke _load_ 100 persen Milla hanya membalasanya dengan "iya"

"Milla ayo pulang,aku telah selesai dengan buku-buku yang ada disini" Naruto berdiri dan mengembalikan buku-buku itu ketempat semula.

"Baiklah" Balas singkat Milla sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kemudian menyusul Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan.

Berjalan menyusuri kota yang penuh dengan orang ini di setiap pinggir jalan ada lapak pedagang, suara tawar menawar sudah menjadi hiburan jika lewat sini.

Naruto tetap berjalan dengan santai sedangkan Milla berjarak satu langkah disamping Naruto, higga tiba mereka melewati sebuah gang ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatian Naruto yaitu seorang gadis berambut merah dan anak kecil yang juga bersurai merah yang ada disampingnya mereka sedang terpojok disebuah dinding sedangkan didepannya terdapat tiga orang preman laki-laki, bertubuh kecil, bertubuh, gendut, serta bertubuh kurus, itulah deskripsi yang pas untuk ketiga preman tersebut.

"Ne..Nee-san ayo bermain dengan kami" Ucap pria bertubuh pendek dengan senyum nafsu diwajahnya, tentu saja yang dimaksud denan main adalah _seks_.

"ya ayolah nee-san" Timpal salah satu preman teman si pendek tadi. Sedangkan anak kecil yang bersama wanita yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun tersebut mencengkram erat-erat tangan kakaknya tersebut.

"Oy..oy..oy, apakah kalian pengecut yang mengajak seorang wanita tak berdaya ber _main_ dan ditambah lagi ada seorang anak kecil disitu, apakah kalian masih pantas disebut lelaki" Naruto berucap sambil mendekati preman dan gadis itu dengan Milla yang berada dibelakang Naruto. Seketika semua mata tertuju kearah Naruto yang baru datang itu.

"Hmm…ada apa ini, ada pahlawan di siang bolong"

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan deh"

" Apakah kamu ingin mati "

Para preman itu meremehkan Naruto mereka tidak tahu bahwa omongan mereka akan membawanya ke _neraka_.

"Ahh.. gadis itu boleh juga" Ucap salah satu preman menunjuk ke Milla. "Ayo bermain deng- Ukkhhh" Sebuah batu melayang mengenai kepala preman itu sebelum ia menyelesaikan omongannya. Usut punya usut batu terlempar karena tendangan Naruto.

"Jaga omongan kalian, omongan kalian akan membawa mu ke neraka" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh penindasan, aura yang tidak akan pernah seseorang untuk merasakannya dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, semua orang disekitar situ bergidik ngeri, kengerian itu membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Sedangkan Milla, dia sedang kaget dengan aura Naruto dia tidak tau bahwa Naruto bisa mengeluarkan aura seperti ini yang dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah orang ramah dan baik, Namun sekarang seolah keramahan itu digantikan oleh aura ini.

Tidak berselang lama Naruto mengeluarkan aura membunuh itu ia segera mengentikannya karena melihat Milla yang sedang kaget serta ketakutan itu, walaupun Milla terbilang kuat namun tidak dengan perasaannya, merasakan aura itu membuat Milla ketakutan.

Ketiga preman yang telah selesai dari ketakutan itu tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang terjad, salah satu preman bertubuh tinggi mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kemudian berlari kearah Naruto hendak menghunus perut Naruto "MATI KAU!"

Naruto yang melihat preman itu berlari hanya melihat itu dengan bosan, saat pisau itu berjarak setengah meter dari perut Naruto, Naruto melangkah kekanan sambil memiringkan badanya guna menghindari pisau tersebut. Melihat sebuah celah Naruto langsung mengayunkan kakinya dari bawah keatas menuju keperut yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Ukkhh…!" Hantaman kaki Naruto mengenai telak perut si preman, tendangan yang begitu keras membuat preman itu menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya serta badannya yang membungkuk tidak sampai disitu kesialan sipreman ternyata tubuhnya terlempar jauh kebelakang dua preman yang tersisa itu.

Melihat temannya yang sudah terjatuh pingsan, mereka bukannya kabur tapi malah melawan Naruto dengan berlari kearah si rambut pirang itu "Oh.. ternyata kalian punya nyali juga" Ucap Naruto sambil memberi jarak antara kedua kakinya menunggu si preman itu datang kepadanya.

Melihat preman bertubuh gendut itu sudah ada dijangkauan tendangannya Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan _serkel atas_ kearah kepala bertubuh gendut. Dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi untuk sebuah tendangan, tumit Naruto melayang kearah preman itu dan

 _Buaagghh.. Brakkkk_

Sebuah hembusan angin yang kuat tercipta karena tendangan Naruto. Pipi kanan preman itu terkena sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras hingga tubuhnya terlempar mengikuti arah tendangan Naruto. Kepela preman itu membentur sebuah dinding hingga membentuk sebuah lubang, benturan itu membuat ia jatuh pingsan sama seperti rekannya terdahulu.

Sedangkan disisi lain preman yang betubuh pendek itu bergidik ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya begetar, keringat dingin meluncur di plipisnya. Naruto yang melihat itu mengambil sebuah pisau yang tergeletak didepannya dan melemparkannya didepan makhluk bejat yang tersisa itu, sontak preman itu kaget dan getaran tubuhnya bertambah hebat.

"Bawa rekan mu, aku tidakmau melihat kalian dikota ini lagi, jika aku melihat kalian masih disini aku yang akan membawa kalian pergi jauh… jauh diluar jangkauan manusia (neraka)" Naruto berucap sambil merilekskan badannya kini dia sedang berdiri tegap dihadapan preman yang tersisa,

"H-H-Ha-Hai" Preman itu menyeret kedua temannyq dengan susah payah dan dengan saru gertakan Naruto tenaga preman itu seakan digandakan berkali-kali lipat hingga dia hilang dihadapan Naruto dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Naruto menghela nafas ringan sebelum dia berjalan mendekati gadis kecil yang sedang bersama nee-samanya tersebut.

Melihat Naruto semakin mendekat, gadis kecil bersurai merah itu menjadi ketakutan dan menggenggam erat tangan nee-samanya.

Naruto mengusap pelan pucuk kepala gadis bersurai merah itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang melekat di wajahnya. "Sekarang sudah aman, siapa namamu? Tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang sedang ia usap kepalanya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto ddengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Ahh, M-Mi-Mio, Mizuna Mio" Ucap Mio terbata-bata.

"Mio-chan, nama yang cantik" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang setia di wajahnya, sedangkan Mio terpesona melihat mata biru Naruto, Mio menjadi tenang melihat mata itu mata dengan pupil _blue sapphire_ seakan yang melihat mata itu sedang melihat lautan yang luas.

"Ada apa Mio-chan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Mio yang sedang terpana itu, matanya membulat besar memperlihatkan iris merahnya yang serasi dengan surai, serta mulutnya yang juga melebar.

"Ehh.. Tidak" Balas Mio dengan malu-malu serta dilengkapi dengan pipi yang merona. Melihat adiknya bertingkah seperti itu nee-samanya gadis itu tersenyum.

"Arigatou telah menolong kami emm.. "

"Namikaze Naruto" Naruto menyebutkan namanya melihat gadis itu kebingungan mau memanggilnya apa.

"Arigatou Namikaze-san" gadis itu mengulang permintaan terimakasihnya. Mendengar permintaan terimakasih itu Naruto kemudian berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku bisa jadi sedikit berkeringat, oh ya Siapa namamu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Mizuna Yuri"

"Oh, Mizuna-san sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati jangan pernah berjalan digang yang sepi seperti ini, jika kalian dalam bahaya siapa yang akan menolong kalian, kami hanya kebetulan lewat, tapi kebetulan itu tidak mungkin terjadi dua kali" Ucap Naruto menghimbau mereka yang kemudian di respon oleh anggukan dan sekali lagi ucapan trimakasih kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Milla.

"Hai.. Hai.. itu hampir saja" Naruto memutar-mutar tangannya berharap otot-ototnya menjadi lemas sambil berjalan mendekati Milla.

"Naruto-kun apa itu tadi?" Tanya Milla kepo ala Tsundere kedua tangan berkacak pinggang sedangkan mukanya dimajukan mendekati wajah Naruto.

"E-Ehhh"

.

.

 **Forest, 15.00 pm.**

Kini Naruto berada disebuah hutanuntuk mencari sebuah apel seperti yang dijanjikan tadi. Yang sedang dicari Milla bukanlah apel biasa bukan apel merah ataupun hijau melainkan sebuah apel biru. Sebuah apel langka, apel yang jarang ada di pasar sekali ada harga apel itu begitu tinggi per kilonya, sehingga Milla memutuskan untuk mencarinya untuk melengkapi bahan-bahan membuat pai apel. Kesulitan dan kesusahan mencari apel ini serta rasanya yang berbeda dengan buah durian (yaiyalah) dengan buah apel lainnya hal inilah yang membuat segumpal serat itu begitu mahal. Naruto tidak yakin bahwa jika dia menemukan apel itu akan diserahkan begitu saja kepada Milla untuk dimasak, sudah terbayang jadinya walaupun penampilan masakan Milla cantik namun bertolak belakang dengan rasanya, apel yang begitu mahal menjadi makanan yang bahkan kudapun tidak mau memakannya. Namun apa daya dihadapan Milla Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa seakan otak dan ototnya tidak bekerja dengan Normal.

Perlu diketahui bahwasannya apel ini tidak berada di hutan luar melainkan hutan terdalam dari hutan, hutan dimana binatang buas dan makhkuk lainnya berada, tentu saja Milla tidak takut selain ada Naruto dirinya juga wanita yang kuat ( ingat naga air yang dikeluarkan Milla )

"Ne.. Milla, apakau yakinmau mencari apel biru itu, kan bisa menggunakan apel merah atau hijau daripada harus susah payah meencarinya" Eluh Naruto yang berjalan gontai mengikut Milla yang ada didepannya.

"Apakau takut Naruto-kun?" Ucap Milla menggoda Naruto.

"Tch, tentu saja tidak hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja apa Naruto-kun?" Milla bertanya dengan penasaran.

Mana mungkin Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Milla, jika dia mengatakan hal itu ia akan menjadi daging cincang dihutan ini. "Tidak ada" Jawab pasrah Naruto. Milla yang melihat itu hanya terheran-heran setelah itu mengabaikannya.

Kurang dari dua jam sejak pencariannya kini Milla dan Naruto sudah mendapatkan satu kantung penuh apel biru, dan tentu saja dibarengi dengan helaan nafas Naruto akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai juga. Nampaknya kelegaan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama karena sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepat menuju Milla, Naruto yang menyadari itu berlari lalu mendorong tubuh Milla, sehingga anak panah itu menancap di batang pohon dibelakang Milla.

Naruto kini sedang berada diatas Milla tangan Naruto berusaha mempertahankan jarak kedua muka mereka sedangkan Milla hanya membulatkan matanya, beberapa detik setelah itu pandangan mereka menuju kearah anak panah itu berasal. Mereka menyipitkan mata dan setelah itu puluhan anak panah mengarah kearah mereka berdua, reflek Naruto langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan kanan Milla membawanya berlari, puluhan panah itu terus berjatuhan disamping, depan, belakang mereka menancap di sembarang tempat, tidak ada satu anak panahpun yang berhasil mengenai mereka. Naruto dan Milla terus berlari masih dengan tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

Sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama mereka berlari karena didepan mereka sudah ada puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan _goblin_ memegang beragam senjata seperti pedang dan panah. Begitupun di samping dan depan mereka, mereka telah dikepung oleh pasukan _goblin._ Dan terdapat salah satu _goblin_ yang berukuran lebih besar mungkin tingg nya kurang lebih 3 meter yang pada normalnya goblin memiiki tinggi 0.75 sampai 1 meter. _Goblin_ itu adalah _goblin king_ siraja _goblin_ raja yamg membawa kebangkitan pasukan _goblin. Goblin king_ itu membuah sebuah tongkat yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang raja.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana ini?" Tanya Milla mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, tentu saja lawan" Balas Naruto yang memasang kuda-kuda, sekarang punggung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau hadapi didepanmu, aku hadapi yang didepanku" Perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Milla langsung berlari menuju ke gerombolan _gonlin_ tersebut. Milla berhenti lalu mengangkatpedangnya keatas secara vertical dan mengucapkan sebuah teknik.

" _ **Toge Himo Kori"**_

Muncul sekitar lima buah lingkaran sihir berdiameter enam puluh centi meter bewarna biru keputihan, dari lima lingkaran sihir itu muncul sebuah bongkahan es berbentuk kerucut dengan sisi lancipnya menghadap kebarisan para goblin. Dengan aba-aba Milla berupa mengarahkan pedang yang awalnya tegak luruh kearah depan kerucut es itu menghantam barisan para goblin hingga setidaknya sepuluh goblin tewas.

Barisan goblin belakang menarik busur panahnya dan terciptalah hujan anak panah yang mengarah ke Milla, lagi-lagi milla menggunakan teknik es nya.

" _ **Ice Barrier"**_

Dari permukaan tanah muncul pelindung es yang melengkung hingga dapat melindungi bagian atas tubuh Milla juga. Anak panah yang mengarah ketubuh Milla dihalangi oleh pelindung yang terbuat dari es.

Melihat serangan dari regu pemanah gagal, barisan depan goblin yang bersenjatakan pedang itupun berlari kearah Milla. Ice barrier yang sebelumnya telah lenyap kini tidak ada yang melindungi Milla lagi namun itu tidak membuatnya gentar justru dimalah maju menghadapi sekitar tiga puluh goblin.

 _Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Suara dua logam yang saling beradu serta percikan api yang diciptakan logam itu, perlawanan sengit para goblin. Kini Milla sedang beradu pedang dengan para goblin, Milla setidaknya sudah menumbangkan empat goblin dengan pedang nya, namun Milla telah dikepung oleh mereka tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Namun itu tidak membuatnya menyerah Milla menusukan pedangnya ke tanah dan mengucapkan sebuah teknik.

" _ **Minami"**_

Dibawah kaki Milla tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir bewarna biru dengan dia sebagai pusatnya berdiameter sekitar dua meter. Setelah terciptanya lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul sebuah gelombang air yang mengelilingi Milla dan gelomabng itu menghantam goblin yang mengepunya higga tersapu habis beserta pohon dan kayu-kayu yang berada di area lingkup serangan itu.

 _Bruughhh_

Tubuh Milla terjatuh karena kehabisan tenaga dan _mana_ (semacam chakra) namun Milla masih dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya untuk melihat pertarungan Naruto. Teknik-teknik Milla mungkin adalah teknik yang kuat namun konsumsi mana dan tubuhnya yang tidak kuat membuatnya gampang kelelahan saat menggunakan teknik elemen es ataupun air.

 **Capek ngetik ngopi-ngopi dulu :v**

 **Oke lanjut udah cuci muka dan udah habis segelas kopi :3**

Sedangkan ditempat segerombolan goblin sekarang ada di depan Naruto bersiap untuk menyerang, Naruto serasa dicurangi karena dia tidak memakai senjata sedangkan lawannya bersenjata lengkap. Dua puluh goblin maju untuk menyerang si pirang itu sedangkan bagian belakang menembakan anak panah kearah Naruto.

"Bersenjata lengkap, jadi ini serangan _combo_ ya, tidak buruk, yang perluku lakukan hanya…."

" **INI"** Ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan kakinya kanannya dari bawah keatas, sehingga tercipta gelombang angin berbentuk bulan sabit vertical yang terarah ke grombolan goblin itu. Anak panah yang bertebrangan hancur berkeping-keping karena terkena gelombang itu sedangkan goblin yang menyerang maju tadi terpental kesegala arah. Barisan goblin itupun terbelah dua dengan nasib naas menimpa goblin dibarisan tengah sedangkan yang bagian kiri dan kanan terpental kearah yang berlawanan.

 **A/N : Bukan teknik angin yang digunakan oleh Narto tapi karena fisik yang kuat serta Naruto tau karakteristik angin, tekanan angina, arah angin, sehingga dapat menciptakan gelombang angin yang dasyat.**

Naruto menangkap sebuah pedang yang terlempar akibat angin yang diciptakannya.

"Ukhh pedang ini terlalu ringan" Naruto berucap sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya. Terdengar perintah dari goblin king yang ada dibarisan paling belakang untuk menyerang dengan secara besar-besaran. Seluruh goblin berlari untuk menyerang Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto adu pedang dan saling tebas tidak dapat dielakan lagi, Naruto terus berlari menuju goblin king melewati gerombolan goblin dan sesekali menebas goblin yang menghalangi jalannya, Namun belum sampai di tempat Goblin king Naruto berhenti, kini dia berada tepat ditengah-tengah pasukan goblin tersebut.

Para goblin mengira bahwa Naruto sudah terpojok saat goblin terdekat dengan Naruto hendak menyerang, Naruto menebaskan pedangnya berputar secara horizontal searah jarum jam sehingga membentuk sudut 360 derajat. Pedang Naruto bersinar saat dia menebaskan pedangnya, tebasan Naruto menciptakan gelombang tipis yang melewati perut masing-masing goblin disekeliling Naruto hingga beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mereka semua sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

 **A/N : itucuman pedang yang dialiri oleh mana penampilannya seperti saat akan mengeluarkan sword skill dia SAO.**

satu serangan yang dapat menewaskan puluhan goblin hanya dengan teknik sederhana dan paling mendasar dalam ilmu berpedang yaitu mengaliri pedang dengan mana. kini tersisa sekitar lima puluh goblin dan sang goblin king dihutan yang sudah tak berbentuk ini, Naruto hanya mengabaikan goblin-goblin lainnya selain goblin king, tujuannya hanya goblin king.

Kini Naruto berada dihadapan sang goblin king sang pemimpin dari pasukan goblin, ini adalah duel satu lawan satu tidak ada satupun yang dapat menganggu mereka

Angin berhembus mengelilingi mereka walaupun berhembus tapi bagi mereka seakan-seakan angina berhenti, suara-suara menghilang, dan mereka hanya terfokus satu sama lain.

" **Oy thor ini suasana kayak duel sama lawan yang kuat aja" Ucap Naruto kepada Author**

Yang melakukan serangan pertama adalah goblin king dengan mengarahkan kepala tongkatnya kedepan dan berkatadengan bahasa yang tidak author dan Naruto ngerti. Seketika munculbeberapa cuatan tanah yang menusuk keatas, beruntungnya Naruto sempat menghadang cuatan itu dengan pedangnya namun tetap saja Naruto terlempar keatas.

Saat masih diudara Naruto memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengalirkan mana kepedangnya kemudian menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical kearah goblin king, tebasan Naruto menciptakan gelombang tipis bewarna hitam yang siap mengiris daging tak berotak itu.

Sebelum serangan Naruto mengenai si goblin itu, dia sempat membuat dinding tanah, namun bukan berarti serangan Naruto sia-sia dinding tanah itu terbelah jadi dua dan serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai bagian dada sampai perut goblin king, akan tetapi tetap saja damage yang diterima oleh goblin itu sudah sepuluh kali lebih lemah. Melihat serangannya gagal Naruo yang barus saja mengincak tanah berlari cepat menuju goblin tersebut dengan pedang siap menyerang.

Naruto memberikan serangan pertama dengan sebuah tebasan dari atas kiri ke bawah kanan, namun serangan itu berhasil di blok dengan tongkatnya. Adu kekuatan terjadi beberapa detik setelah itu selesai Naruto melompat dua meter kebelakang setelah kakinya mengincak tanah Naruto kembali berlari memberikan sebuah serangan tusukan kearah perut, namun lagi-lagi seranggan itu dapat diblok dengan tongkatnya tersebut. Namun sebuah seringai terpancar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jika tidak bisa dengan pedang bagaimana dengan kaki" Ucap Naruto yang mengancang-ancangkan kaki kanannya, sebuah tendangan dikeluarkan Naruto yang berhasil mengenai perut bagian kiri goblin tendangan yang begitu kuat sehingga tercipta gelombang angin serta terpentalnya sang goblin king mengikuti arah tendangan Naruto. Tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto Naruto berlari kearah terjatuhnya si goblin itu, berjarak sekitar lima meter dengan goblin yang masih tergeletak Naruto melompat tinggi dan mengeluarkan sebuah tendangan menukik dari atas.

 _Buaghhh!_

Telapak kaki beralas sandal itu nyentuh perut goblin dari pada dibilang menyentuh lebih tepat dengan menghantam hingga menciptakan kawah berdiameter sepuluh meter. Setelah melancarkan serangannya Naruto melompat jauh sekitar dua puluh meter dari goblin yang terkulai lemah.

Jika mengiranya sudah kalah atau mati maka kau salah besar, karena bukannya menjadi lemah malah goblin itu bertambah tinggi menjadi lima meter dari yang sebelumnya tiga meter, otot-ototnya membengkak serta gigi-giginya semakin keluar, matanya memerah, sepertinya ini adalah jurus terakhir goblin itu.

Naruto tak gentar sedikitpun, Naruto sedikit meningkatkan tekanan mananya sehingga terjadi ledakan energy yang menjauhkan bebetuan, ranting, dahan pohon, menjauh dari Naruto.

Tampa memberi kesempatan bagi sang goblin Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan berkali-kali dari biasanya bahkan pijakan awalnya berlari menciptakan sebuah kawah. Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada tepat dibawah goblin king dan dengan cepat melancarkansebuah tendangan keaatas sehingga goblin king itu terlempar keatas setinggi lima belas meter.

Neruto melompat dengan posisi lebih tinggi dari goblin itu, masih diatas tanah Naruto menyiapkan sebuah serangan dia memegang pedang dengan kedua tangannya dan mengayunkannya secara vertical, bukan sebuah gelombang yang dihasilkan namun serangan pedang yang langsung menenai ubun-ubun si goblin.

 _Pyaarrrr!_

Namun pedang yang Naruto gunakan pecah berkeping-keping meninggalkan gagangnya saja saat pedang itu menyentuh kulit goblin king. Namun sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" Teriak sigadis bersurai kuning kepada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang terbang kearah Naruto, pedang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pedang milik Milla yang dia lemparkan.

"Sankyu" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menangkap gagang pedang milik Milla, pedang ini berbeda dengan pedang milik goblin, pedang kepunyaan milla terbuat dari logam kualitas tinggi sehingga bisa menahan mana serta benturan lebih kuat.

"RASAKAN INI" Teriak Naruto sambil mengulangi lagi tekniknya yang sempat gagal tadi,.

"HIYAAAAA" pedang dan kulit goblin beradu cukup sengit namun Naruto menambahkan tenaga sehingga goblin itu dapat tertebas menjadi dua bagian.

Melihat bahwa lawannya telah kalah Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat Milla terbaring.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja Milla" Naruto bertanya dengan nada cemas sambil mengambil kepala Milla dan menahan dengan tangannya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Naruto-kun" Jawab Milla dengan suara yang pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto sedikit lega,melihat Milla tidak bisa berjalan sendiri Naruto kemudian menggendong Milla dengan gaya _bridal stile_ (gendong didepan dengan kedua tangan kayak pengantin, bener gak ya?) dan membawanya pulang kerumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampainya Naruto dirumah Milla, Naruto segera membaringkan tubuh Milla di kasur tempat tidurnya, Naruto keluar meninggalkan Milla untukmengambil beberapa set alat pengobatan dan kembali untuk mengobati Milla. Milla yang masih dalam kondisi sadar itupun hanya tersenyum dengan pipimerona dan kadang-kadang meringis kesakitan Karena pengobatan yang Narutoberikan **.**

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto memulai rutinitasseperti biasanya setelah bangun tidur yaitu melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang sempat kaku sehabis tidur dan akibat pertarungan kemari.

"Udaranya masih terasa segar seperti biasanya" Naruto yang masih melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh itu berucap,mengucapkan kekaguman terhadap dunia ini, udaranya begitu segar sesegar saat melihat Milla telanjang.

"Naruto-kun" Suara feminim yang berasal dari Milla yang sedang berada didepan pintu depan rumahnya mengejutkan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itumenolehkan pandangannya menuju Milla.

"Oh sudah bangun ya" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Milla, "Apakah tubuhmu sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Emm" balas Milla dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ohya Milla, adahal yang ingin aku bicarakan" Naruto berucap yang kini berdiri dihadapan Milla.

"Tentang yang kemarin, Aku tidak mengizinkan mu" Balas Milla tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

"Tap-" Ucap Naruto yang terhenti karena jari telunjuk Milla yang menempel dimulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu"Ucap Milla.

Naruto yang masih bersikeras ingin pergi memegang tagan milla yang sedang menyentu bibirnya dan memandang mata Milla secara langsung, pandangan yang begitu dalam hingga dapat membuat Milla terdiam.

"Aku akan pergi, aku akan pergi berlatih ini tidak akan lama,saat ita berpisah mari kita berjanji akan bertemu lagi" Ucap Naruto yang didetiap katanya penuh kata untuk meyakinkan Milla. "Saat aku kembali aku berjanji akan menjadi orang yang dapat melindungi mu" sambung Naruto sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkinnya kekelingking Milla.

"Baiklah, saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan menjadi wanita yang pantas untukmu " ucap Milla "Dan, Dan A-Aku akan memasakan makanan yang enak untukmu, A-Ak-Aku akan belajar masak untukmu" Lanjut Milla dengan air mata yang yangmengalir dipipinya, dengan isakan tangis yang menghiasi kata yang diucapkan Milla.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto tertegun dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa akan terjadi hal seperti ini, hal inimembuat Naruto senang dan juga sedih.

"Tentu saja, ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan, aku akan kembali untukmu" Ucap Naruto yang kini sedang mengusap air mata Milla dengan kedua tangannya dipipi Milla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ukhhh akhirnya selesai juga ni fanfic, udah berbulan-bulan ide dikepala karena takut membusuk ya saya buat aja ni fanfic jujur ini rekor saya ngetik bisa sampai 7k word.

Jika tulisannya jelek, membosankan, typonya banyak, terus kurang deskripsi, maklumi aja saya author newbie, fanfic pertama saya. Gimana ceritanya? Jelekah? Baguskah? Ya kalian punya pendapat masing-masing.

Kurasa chapter satu bosenin ya dimulai dari kehidupan Naruto didunia nyata sampai dunia fantasy ini, **ohya! Bagusnya nama untuk dunia ini apa ya? Author belum dapet nama.**

Gimana ceritanya? Jelekan

Gimana humornya? Garingkan

Gimana romancenya? Gak ada bagus-bagusnyakan

Gimana actionnya? Gak serukan.

 **NOTE PENTING** :

Kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya akan perlahan muncul besok, dichapter depan kurang lebih gini rentetannya **pembahasan dunia ini** **kepergian Naruto buat latihan – nyari senjata – ketemu kurama – nemu guru – dilatih jadi receptainer sama guru tadi terus sama ilmu bertarung- ntah apalagi dan diselingi beberapa adegan action.** Segitu aja biar gak jadi spoiler. Oke disini yang mencolok cuman Naruto sama Milla doang kan,mana unsur DxD nya? Sabar aja ya, soalnyakan saya cuman ambil character jadi susah nempatin ini jadi apa rias jadi apa? Sona jadi apa? Jadi sabar aja ya.

 **Kunjungi Fanspage di facebook dengan mencari di kolom pencarian facebook dengan nama " Bloody Sword " tanpa tanda kutip. Bukannya bermaksud apa, FP itu cuman sarana Author buat jelasin atau nerangin beberapa hal yang belum dibahas disini. Serta buat share berbagai gambar sketsa, atau gambar keterangan tambahan agar memudahkan reader berimajinasi. Untuk pertanyaan atau inin berteman dengan Author, Kunjungi Facebook saya dengan nama " Junaris Alfianto" tanpa tanda kutip.** _ **Gambar milla ada di Fanspagenya ya.**_

 **TENTANG JADWAL UPDATE :**

Jujur saya belum ada kepastian buat jadwal updatenya, ini alasan saya gak tau pasti jadi simak baik-baik.

Yang prtama saya adalah murid SMA kelas 1 yang tanggal 10 udah keasrama iya asrama bukan kos, nah asrama itu asramanya sekolah masih satu kawasan dengan sekolh dan peraturannya ketat banget, kayak gak boleh keluar pekarangan sekolah, gakboleh bawa HP, pulang 2 minggu sekali. Nah kakak kelas pernah bilang boleh bawa laptop, tapi di formulir perjanjian ada tulisan " tidak boleh membawa HP atau sejenisnya" nah Laptop boleh dibawa gak? Itu akan kejawab tanggal 10, kalo sempet gak boleh paling cepat saya update 2 minggu sekali, strorynya saya tulis tangan disekolah sampe rumah disalin. Seumpamanya bole bawa lepi masih ada kendala yaitu buat uploadnya, katanya disitu ada wifi ntah cepet atau gak ane gak tau, yang jells dulu ane coba leletnya minta ampun buat buka fb aja loadingnya lama, tapi itu wifi SMA nya, gak tau kalo wifi asrama. Kalo gak mumpuniwifinya ya saya nunggu dibeiin modem aja atau nunggu duit ngumpul buat beli. Jadi kalau boleh bawa lepi dan wifi mumpuni kurang lebih seminggu sekali update.

Jujur saya malas buat ngetik fic ini karena belum ada kepastian, nampaknya saya malah PHPin kalian kalo ini gak update-update, berusaha saya tahan agar gak nulis dan akhirnya malah sekarang udah jadi satu chapter.

Tentang word selanjutnya mungjin berkisar 3k sampai 4k

Yaudahlah gak tau mau ngomong apalagi.

Sejelek-jeleknya setidak-tidak sukanya anda sama fanfic ini setidaknya tinggalkan review agar saya bisa memperbaikinya.

 **REVIEW MY FANFICTION**

 **FOLLOW MY FANFICTION**

 **FAVORITE MY FANFICTION**

 **AND THANK YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN**

 **SALAM HANGAT AUTHOR TAMVAN**


End file.
